The present disclosure relates to a technical field of photography, and more particularly to a smart flashlight control method and a mobile terminal.
With continuous development of mobile internet technologies, mobile terminals are more and more popular, and have become necessities in life and work of people. Functions of mobile terminals are more and more powerful, and gradually replace uses of computers and cameras. Regarding photographing functions, whether or not it is convenient to photograph, and whether or not photos photographed are clear are some important factors considered when users select products to be purchased. Although there is a flashlight serving as a fill light when photographing under a low light condition, the flashlight is always turned on at the moment of photographing, which not only makes eyes of a person being photographed in which the flashlight is shined unable to open, but also causes output skin color and output effects to be undesirable.
Currently, a common treatment method is to retouch a photograph or to require another person to hold a mobile phone or other lighting equipment to assist photographing with a fill light. However, the method is very complicated to implement, and the retouched photograph also loses its own taste.